wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Okami Yuki
Okami Yuki was a young girl with strong and gentle heart with her adopted family and the new family and ancestors and Okami Yuki means God of Blazing Snow. Her Family was larger compared to Paul Anthony Dy's Family. Her memories are a mentioned a good times and have a very long journey. 'Background' There Were Two Histories about Okami Yuki. Current= When Yuki was a young baby, the Shintotropolis in Izumo Kingdom was built fit for the Shinobi King and Queen. Her new friend named Paul Kurosagi was invited to the Ball in the Ceremony of the Shinobi Treaty. Okami Yuki saw the Galactic Empire swarmed the building and the Planet. As Stormtroopers and AT-ATs burst into the Capital City of Izumogakure, Bianca and Paul Gekko ordered the Four Noble Clans to hide in caves along with Okami Yuki and Paul Kurosagi. The three senators and Kota were taken before the Emperor himself, who gloatingly declared that they would be tortured, interrogated, and ultimately, executed. However, before Palpatine could dispose of the Rebels, Marek arrived and confronted Vader and Palpatine. The Jedi almost killed Vader, but lost his life confronting the Emperor after nearly killing him as well. Thus, he still bought the time for the Shinobi needed to escape. Later, after Marek's death at the hands of Darth Sidious, the Anti-Imperial Senators returned to Corellia and revived PROXY. Afterwards, Leia met with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, Rahm Kota, Juno Eclipse, and other Shinobi forming the Rebel Alliance and the Delta Alliance. |-|Pre-Cherry Timer= When Yuki was a young baby, Fortress Gundam on top of azure mountain. Yuki was picked up by her mother and shun. Her new friend named Paul Kurosagi pulled the sword and the snake beast was set free spreading darkness and shun's desire was alot of food and houses. The Devil Fruits had grown from the tree. Paul told the Orochi that the World that he wanted to see and wanted to be the roamer and the ruler of the world and snack eating. The Orochi had accepted Paul's wish and the Orochi spreads the darkness around the world. Paul fled with Yuki, Murokumo and Shun to Los Angeles. Okami Yuki was born in snowy mountains staying cold and frozen for 1995 Years and was picked up by her adopted mother named Murokumo and was having relationship with her adopted older brother named Shun. When she was 16 years old, Her adopted family was taking a long journey to Izumo to see Kushinada her very aunt who teaches her how to make the thunderbrewing for her drink and for dinner. The white arrow has plucked in to the rooftops thinking that the 8th sacrifice was serious. Her Mother and Aunt traveled to the Azure Mountain as the 8 Headed Serpent's lair named Yamata No Orochi. Yuki and Shun have met Shinrabansho a wolf with alot of god like powers. So her aunt and her mother sought out to make sure that she would be safe from the 8 headed beast. Yuki, Shun and Shinrabansho was sought to help the rice growing princess and her Mother out to intoxincate the beast. Her family was captured as an 9th and 8th sacrifice by the Orochi. Shinranbansho and Yuki rode to the top of the mountain to meet the beast with Okami Amaterasu's help, God of the Heavens. Yuki fought bravely against the beast. But the armor was made from pure steel was known as Gundanium Alloy. Just as her strength was about to ran out, Susanoo, God of the earth helped her defeat the beast with Amaterasu and Shinrabansho's help. Susanoo, Amaterasu and Shinransho rescued her family and her family lived happily ever after. Until the 1995 years of slumber in America was completely awakened by another adopted family. Yuki was gentle and sweet after certain relationships with her new adopted mother, adopted father, 4 adopted brothers and 4 adopted sisters they went to church to sing praises to God and Lord Jesus Christ. Her entire adopted family was atone for her sins to make sure that she can go to spce colonies for migiration. 9 months have passed. Her adopted famiy was killed in the year called Anniversary War between the Earth Federation Government, Japanese Republic of Zeon, Zodiac Alliance of Treaty and the Orb union. She met a new friend named Rando Ginia Shaku in the Restaurant her friend betrayed her because he is a carbon human and she was attacked by Rando's Giant Robot known as Gold Frame. She was forced to get on the Earth Federation's new mobile suit and stops his new friend from destroying the colony called side 4. She and her new friend fought harder to gain the upper but the gold frame's arms legs were torn apart and she spared ronda's life sent his mobile suit none the arms and the legs flying. The peace treaty was settled between the 4 nation of the colonies. Yuki fell into 1995 years of slumber in the Land of Hyrule. The Hero of time came and adopted her as her sensei. Yuki learned that the darkness was shoruded because she told her story about what happend back at her times when Orochi arosed from it's slumber. The evil person called himself Ganondorf was attempted to capture princess zelda and Yuki was forced to give him the power combined with the sacred triangles known as the Triforce. When Link healed her, Yuki was fully recovered in her true form to slay ganondorf once in for all. Yuki thanked and promised him to train real to become like him. But Princess Zelda told her about the years of slumber of how the darkness lifted away from the Lands of Hyrule. She told yuki to stay asleep with her full form by playing the lulluby on Link's Oracina of Time. Yami the Emperor of Darkness was absorbing her true form's power and her master helped her banish the the Evil being for 1995 years. )]] After the 1995 years of slumber, Ragna and her brother and sister named Yami No Saya or Saya adopted her as their new sister when Yuki awakened from another 1995 years of slumber. Yuki promised to care for Jin Kisaragi. Yuki encountered Hazama when she took Saya, Jin and Ragna to the city of angels (Los Angeles) where no evil may exist. Yuki has her true form to help her 2 adopted brothers and adopted sister relax. Yuki was captured by Reilus Clover in order to obtain the Azure Grimorie from her true form from the Land of Hyrule. Ragna set out to save her to save her new sister on certain times. Yuki's true form was recovered when Ragna was about help her defeat Yuki Terumi, Yuki's counterpart by giving her the Blazblue restriction 666. After Yuki being saved from the Evil Clover Family and the Librarium, Yuki returned to the heavens with Saya and her master in Hyrule (Link) in her spirit form. The Orochi Risen in True Black Beast heads to the City of Angels and Yuki in her true form fought against the beast with Pokemon and Duel Monsters. Yuki summons the Dialga and Turtwig as her pokemon journey in Kanto Region began. Her Duel Disk was activate on her wrist and summons Red eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Yuki defeated the beast at last and Yuki starts to remain reborn once again. Yuki was returning to the heavens in her true form once again freeing the world from the eternal darkness. Okami Yuki was awakened after the 100 years as a young girl eating the gum gum fruit, powerpuff fruit z and the hebi hand fruit: yamata no orochi from the devil fruit tree, making friends with luffy and ends up being attacked by the Fortezza Gundam on the 7 seas and in the Episode. She saved her and his arm was eaten by the orochi. The Orochi fled into the sea caverns and Shanks told her was safe and protected. But sadly, Yuki was crying because he lost his arm. Shanks gave her the hat and departs from the town in Garage Island. She was adopted by Takeda Clan. Yuki watched Sanda Yukimura and Date Masamune fight with full power. Yuki bid the clan farewell on the train to rave barrier and meet the descendant of the knight of the blue sky. The Rave Master named Haru Glory helped her defeat the submarine monster and pevent his own dad from attacking her. After certain relationships with Gale Glory. Her True form appeared and destroyed the shadow stones once in for all. The legendary rave stone had given her enough power to go to the heavens where she belongs. Okami Yuki was awakened after 1995 years of slumbers. Yuki has wounds on the right knee, right shoulder and the fore head. Her wounds are healed by the Fortune Teller named Rouge. She was having certian relationship with Edward Falcon when she first met. She was being chased by pirates and was told by Edward Falcon on what they can do. Yuki and her friends have certain adventures and puts an end to the darkness once again. Yuki saw Kaede and have certain relationships with him and shared certain bonds in combat. Yuki was revealed that Kaede was her adopted brother and was pushed too hard. Kaede lends her a helping hand and forgives her for hurtin her fully healed wounds. Yuki was shocked about her memories. She met her new friend named Sulia Gaudemus was having certains relationships with her about the armor of mars. Yuki was weakend by her older brother namde Lacorn Gaudemus wearing the armor. Sulia dies right in front in her. When Terry Bogard or Hungry Wolf came, Yuki went on the rampage tearing the darkness of the armor. The armor was fused with the True God of War. Before Yuki dies, Mars completely healed her true form. Kaede was feeling sorry for her wounds. Kaede travels with her and helped her defeat the darkness. Yuki was returning to the heavens where she belonged once again. Naruto Calamity Okami Yuki was one of the Main Protagonists of the TV Series. When the Orochi was Sealed within Honey D. Paul, Her Spirit was inside of him making sure that the Orochi wasn't Unleashed and she was crying. Friends *Monkey F. Luffy *Shun *Ayame *Kaede *Shanks *Sulia Gaudemus *Lacorn Gaudemus *Hira *Hayate *Yahiko-Nagato-Konan Team Yuki's Transformation *Monkey F. Luffy *White Wolf *Winged Knight *Sulia Gaudemus Powerpuff Transformations *Hyper Yuki *Rolling Luffy *Powered Butter Toast Favorite Food *Pepperoni Pizza *Banana Split *Banana Sundae Donkey Kong Fruit (Devil Fruit) *Bubble Gum Fruit Armor *Armor of Mars *Armor of God *Armor of Courage *Armor of Truth Weapons *Ryuseken (Master Sword) *Duel Summoner (Duel Disk) *Master Keyblade *Bodan *Master Sword (Hyrule) *Broom of Justice *Hyrule Shield Okami Deck *1 Milla the Temporal Magician *1 Dewdark of the Ice barrier *7 other Spell Cards *10 other Trap Cards *1 Yamata Dragon *3 Blue Eyes White Dragon *1 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon *1 Blue Eyes Shining Dragon *1 Red Eyes Black Dragon *10 Cyber Dragons *3 Cyber Laser Dragon *4 Cyber Barrier Dragon *1 Power Bond *1 Cyber End Dragon *1 Overload Fusion *1 Chimeratech Overdragon (Fusion) *1 Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (Fusion) *7 Crystal Beast Cards *1 Rainbow Dragon *1 Rainbow Dark Dragon *1 Emblem of Awakening *2 Cu Chulainn the Awakened *6 Arsenal Summoner *4 Flame Champion *4 Super Polymerzation *1 Black Rose Dragon (Synchron) *5 Elemental Hero Cards *1 Elemental Hero Neos *5 Neo Spacian Cards *1 Elemental Hero Mud Ball Man *5 Exodia the Forbidden One Cards (Head, Arms and Legs) *1 Ancient Fairy Dragon (Synchron) *1 Red Dragon Archfiend (Synchron) *1 Stardust Dragon (Synchron) *1 Life Stream Dragon (Synchron) *1 Black winged Dragon (Synchron) *7 Earthbound Immortals *3 Egyptian God Cards *3 Sacred Beast Cards *3 Ojama Cards *6 Charmer Cards *6 Fortune Fairy Cards *6 Fortune Lady Cards *6 Fimilar-Possesed Cards *1 Winda, Priestess of Gusto *1 Gishki Ariel *6 Spirit Art Cards *1 Dark Magician *1 Dark Magician Girl *1 Red Eyes Darkness Dragon *1 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Yuki's Pokemon *Turtwig *Budew evolves into Rosellia and Roserade *Gabite Evolves into Garchomp *Raichu *Dialga Yuki's Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *GP03 Dendrobium Orchis Zero *MS-79 Hebi Zaku: Yamata No Orochi *MS-02 Zaku Early Type (Excavated and combined with the Excalibur Dragon) *Core Fighter *MA-02 Elmeth (Unit 3) *Alpha Azieru *Freedom Gundam *MAN-02 Zeong *MSN-02 Zeong Homelands *Hyrule Family Relatives of Okami Yuki *Ragna- Adopted Older brother *Yuki Hyuga- Adopter Sister *Link- Yuki's Sensei *Murokumo- Early Adopted mother *Unknown Adopted Family (Desceased) *Yami no Saya- Adopted Sister *Jin Kisaragi- Adopted Brother *Kushinada- Aunt *Susanoo Uzumaki- Uncle *Okami Amaterasu- Aunt *Seles Zaku- Friend *Zapper Zaku- Friend *Edward Falcon- Love Interest *Ryoma- Friend *Wang Tang- Friend *Ayame- Friend *Gunrock- Friend *Galuda- Friend *Pride Falcon- Friend *Jack- Friend *Kaede the Ruler of Darkness- Adopted Brother *Minkata Moriya- Adopted Brother *Yuri- Mother- (Deceased) *Akatsuki- Father (Deceased) *Unknown Aunt -(Deceased) *Paul Anthony Dy- Love Interest *Okami Tsukiyomi- Uncle *Paul Kurosagi- Love Interest (Husband) *Fortezza-Maru- Adopted Son Devil Fruit Favorites *Gun Gun Fruit: Devil Gundam *Hebi Hand Fruit: Yamata No Orochi *Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Fox Fruit *Gum Gum Fruit *Powerpuff Fruit Z Fruit *Yami Yami Fruit *Yamata No Fruit Power Stone Tranformations *Guardian of the Island of Power : Yamata No Orochi *Sauce Eater: Nine Tailed Fox Yuki's Evolution * Yuki- First form *Apprentice Yuki- Second form *Sweeper Yuki- Final form *Genesis Yuki- True form Category:Characters